Louco por Você
by Destiel971
Summary: Misha chega em casa do trabalho e se depara com Jensen, que lhe contará um segredo que mudará suas vidas para sempre.


Mais um dia de trabalho agitado. Cheguei em casa e levei um susto ao ver Jensen sentado em meu sofá.

- Jen, seu filho da puta, quase me mata do coração! Que susto! – disse.

- Calma, Mi! É que eu preciso falar com você. – ele me respondeu, sério.

- Credo, o que aconteceu? Nunca te vi assim. – percebi que ele estava nervoso. Comecei a me desesperar internamente.

Jensen se levantou, e ficou ali, apenas me encarando.

- Jen, está me assustando. – comecei a mostrar meu desespero. – Fala logo, o que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou e começou a falar:

- Há umas duas semanas, percebi mudanças em meus sentimentos, e acho que estou amando alguém.

- Que bom, Jen! Fico feliz por você! Mas quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntei entusiasmado.

- Você não vai gostar da resposta. – ele respondeu, soltando um riso nervoso e com a cabeça baixa.

- Por que não? Pode me contar! Já te ajudei antes, não ajudei? Posso ajudar agora também! Vai, me fala. – insisti.

- Quer saber mesmo? Certeza?

- Sim! Fala logo!

- É você, Mi. Eu te amo.

Meu mundo parou imediatamente. Não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Seria aquilo mesmo? O Jensen... me amava? Eu paralisei. Fiquei fora de mim por, pelo menos, dois minutos, quando fui trazido de volta pela voz de Jensen.

- Mi. Misha! Fala alguma coisa, Mi, pelo amor de Deus! – ele gritou desesperado, chorando de nervosismo.

- V-Você... me... a-ama? – gaguejei. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Jensen chorava desesperado.

- S-Sim. – ele disse, soluçando. – Vou entender se não quiser mais me ver. Mas eu precisava te contar. – ele estava aos prantos.

- Não, Jen, não diga isso. – o abracei, na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Comecei a chorar também.

Me esqueci do mundo naquele momento. Éramos só nós dois, ali, naquela sala, chorando...desesperados? Não. Alegres? Não. Tristes? Não. Não sabíamos ao certo o que sentíamos.

- E-Eu... também te a-amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Sempre foi assim, mas eu morria de medo de te contar...de te perder. – disse enxugando as minhas lágrimas e as dele.

Encerramos o abraço, nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

Ele tomou a iniciativa e me beijou, calma e carinhosamente. Só nos separamos quando (e apenas porque) precisávamos respirar.

Colei a minha testa na dele e fechei meus olhos. Jensen fez o mesmo. E assim permanecemos por um bom tempo, quando fiquei com fome. Quebrei o clima dizendo:

- Nossa, que fome.

Jensen riu. Me abraçou e se sentou no sofá, enquanto eu me dirigia à cozinha.

Estava mexendo na pia quando Jensen me agarrou por trás. Começou a beijar meu pescoço. Nunca havia me sentido melhor. Me virei para encontrar seu rosto.

O beijei com vontade. De repente, senti as mãos de Jensen em minha cintura. Ele me carregou e me colocou sentado na pia, minhas pernas entrelaçando sua cintura. Ele me beijava agressivamente. Podia sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu, ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua invadia minha boca, deixando o beijo mais quente do que já estava.

Comecei a tirar sua jaqueta, deixando-a deslizar pelos seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava minha própria camisa. Com uma agressividade inexplicável, rasguei a camiseta de Jensen, destruindo-a completamente, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, ficou mais excitado do que já estava.

Ele se descolou da minha boca e atacou meu pescoço, beijando-o e dando pequenas mordidas. Mordidas dolorosas, mas eu estava muito extasiado para sentir a dor. Uma delas saiu mais forte do que o esperado, o que me fez gritar, não pela dor, mas por prazer.

- AH, MEU DEUS, JEN! – gritei enquanto arranhava suas costas, não me importando se o machucava.

- Ah, Mi. – ele respondeu, com a voz mais grossa que o normal, o que me excitou mais ainda. Não aguentava mais. Desci da pia, sem me separar de seus lábios, e o coloquei encostado nela, virado para mim. Comecei uma trilha de beijos que ia de sua boca para o pescoço, depois ao seu abdômen, até estar completamente agachado. Lentamente, eu descia o zíper do seu jeans, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelo seu abdômen.

Em movimentos calmos, desci sua calça até o chão. Ele gemia a cada movimento meu. Me aproveitei da situação para provocá-lo, beijando seu membro latejante por cima da cueca, obrigando-o a implorar pelo que queria.

- VAI LOGO, PORRA! PARA DE ME PROVOCAR! – ele gritou.

- Implora pra mim. – disse em tom malicioso.

- P-Por favor, Mi. Eu quero. – ele respondeu manhoso, com resquícios de raiva na voz.

Eu ouvi o que queria. Desci sua cueca e levei seu membro, já duro, à minha boca. Comecei a chupá-lo lentamente, e ia aumentando o ritmo a cada gemido de Jensen, que colocou as mãos na minha cabeça, empurrando-a para frente e para trás, em movimentos rítmicos. Não demorou muito e ele explodiu em minha boca. Sentia o líquido quente de Jensen descendo pela minha garganta, e o gosto era indescritível. Era simplesmente a coisa mais gostosa que eu já havia provado em toda a minha vida.

Me levantei, beijando-o agressivamente, e sendo correspondido com vontade. Jensen, então, segurou minhas pernas e me carregou, levando-me em seu colo pelo corredor até a sala, e me colocou deitado no sofá, deitando-se por cima de mim logo após. Começou a me beijar carinhosamente, se dirigindo ao meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e pequenos beijos.

- Ah, Jen... quero você dentro de mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo tanto, Mi. – respondeu manhoso. – Abra as perninhas, meu bebê.

Em menos de um segundo, eu estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas abertas. Jensen se posicionou entre elas. Desceu até meu ouvido, me abraçando, e sussurrou:

- Misha, tem certeza?

- Tenho, Jen. Eu só quero você, aqui, agora. – sorri.

Ele me deu um selinho e posicionou seu membro pulsante, lenta e carinhosamente me penetrando, com todo o cuidado do mundo para não me machucar. Senti uma dor notável, mas o prazer era maior.

Ele pacientemente esperou eu me acostumar com a dor, até ela sumir.

- Pronto, Jen. Já pode se mover.

- Se quiser parar, é só falar, OK?

Ele começou a se mover calmamente, com estocadas lentas. Devagar, ele foi aumentando o ritmo, até que a sala estivesse preenchida com nossos gemidos.

- Ahhh... aahh, Jen... E-Eu te a-amo t-tanto.

- Eu t-também te... aahh... amo, meu anjo. – ele respondeu, me beijando logo após.

Mais umas cinco estocadas e a dor não estava mais lá. Sentia apenas o prazer de ter Jensen dentro de mim, ali, naquele momento, e em menos de cinco minutos, ele se desfez dentro de mim. Sentia meu interior preenchido com o sêmen de Jensen. Me sentia completo. Completo como nunca havia me sentido antes. Mal eu sabia que aquela noite estava longe de acabar.

- Agora é você quem está no controle. – Jensen disse malicioso, enquanto se sentava na poltrona, ao lado do sofá.

Com a minha lerdeza de pensamento, levei meio minuto para entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Vem cá, Mi, senta no colinho do papai. – provocou.

Foi a gota d'água. Estava mais extasiado do que nunca, e assim, o obedeci prontamente. Devagar, eu me sentei em seu colo, enquanto o beijava carinhosamente, me posicionando sobre seu membro latejante. Fui descendo lentamente até tê-lo completamente dentro de mim, e comecei a me mover, subindo e descendo sem parar. Os gemidos de Jensen eram música para os meus ouvidos. A cada um deles, eu ficava mais excitado, e aumentava a velocidade, fazendo-o gemer mais ainda.

- Nossa, Mi... aahh... você... é bom nisso, hein? – disse, sorrindo, entre gemidos.

- Vai... ahhh... aahh... ficar... melhor. – respondi com malícia e um sorriso estampado em meu rosto.

Depois de dizer isso, me inclinei até sua orelha, dando pequenas mordidas. Jensen não conseguiu se segurar e gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que gozamos, ele dentro de mim e eu em seu abdômen.

Estávamos exaustos. Nos levantamos e caímos deitados no sofá, ofegantes. Nos viramos, para ficarmos de frente um para o outro, e nossos lábios se encontraram, em um beijo calmo, carinhoso e apaixonado, sem luxúria alguma.

- Nós ainda não terminamos. – Jensen me disse, com um olhar malicioso e a mais pura luxúria na voz, após encerrarmos o beijo.

- Jen, você é um safado, sabia? – respondi, sorrindo. – O que mais tem em mente?

- Você já vai saber.

Ele se levantou e me puxou junto com ele, em movimentos bruscos, me beijando feroz e urgentemente. Devo ter me empolgado um pouquinho até demais, porque logo me peguei pulando em seu colo e atacando seu pescoço. Com certeza, aqueles chupões deixariam marcas.

Ele soltou um gemido de dor... ou seria prazer? Não consegui distinguir, porque a próxima coisa que eu vejo é um Jensen mais agressivo ainda, me pressionando contra a parede, e me penetrando sem aviso algum. Dessa vez, a dor foi quase insuportável.

- AHHH... AAHH, JEN! PARA! – implorei.

- Não devia ter me machucado, anjinho. – olhei para o seu pescoço. Estava vermelho, muito vermelho. Mas logo percebi que ele estava zoando com a minha cara. A dor então foi completamente substituída pelo prazer.

- Ahhh... aahh... mais f-forte, Jen! Mais r-rápido! – estava literalmente implorando para sentir dor, mas aquela dor era diferente. Era... prazerosa.

- Porra, Mi! Ahhh... aahh! V-Você... é t-tão... apertado! – gritou, enquanto aumentava a velocidade e a força de suas estocadas.

Gritei ao sentir o pênis de Jensen atingir minha próstata, de novo, e de novo. Não me importava mais se os vizinhos nos ouvissem. Não me importava mais se o resto da rua, do bairro, do mundo nos ouvisse. Queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento.

Jensen gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser estrangulado pelo meu interior, o que aparentemente o deixou mais excitado, e o fez aumentar ainda mais a força de suas estocadas, se é que era possível.

Era o que faltava para me fazer chegar ao ápice, e gozei em meu próprio abdômen, até espirrando um pouco no dele.

O orgasmo ainda não havia chegado para Jensen, e ele manteu a velocidade de suas estocadas por algum tempo.

- Goza logo, porra! – gritei impaciente, apesar de não querer parar.

- Calma, anjo... ahhh... aahh... caralh... ahhh... eu v-vou... goz... ahhh, aahh... – e ele gozou, preenchendo meu interior com seu sêmen, fazendo transbordar para fora.

Ainda demorou um certo tempo até nos separarmos, e Jensen sair de dentro de mim. E quando nos separamos, caímos deitados no chão. Pensei que meu coração fosse explodir, de tão rápido que estava batendo.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Almofadas espalhadas pelo cômodo inteiro, algumas manchadas de sêmen, este, por sua vez, espalhado pelo sofá, pelo tapete, e por nossos corpos. Ia dar um trabalho do caralho para limpar tudo aquilo.

- Olha só esse lugar, Jen! Acredita que fizemos tudo isso? – eu olhava ao meu redor, inconformado com toda a baderna que tínhamos feito.

- Acredito. Só não acredito que fiz tudo isso com você. – ele respondeu, da forma mais fofa possível. – Eu te quero, Misha. Te quero do meu lado todos os dias daqui em diante. Quer namorar comigo?

Me virei para olhar em seus olhos, me perdendo naqueles belíssimos mares de verde.

- Quero. Eu te amo, Jensen. – um enorme sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, expondo seus dentes. Aquele sorriso... era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Me inclinei para frente, tocando minha testa na dele, e o beijei, lenta e carinhosamente, sem malícia nenhuma... pelo menos, era a minha intenção. Mas Jensen tinha outros planos.

O beijo calmo e carinhoso se transformou em um beijo voraz e agressivo. Nossas línguas lutavam por espaço dentro de nossas bocas, enquanto nos levantávamos.

- Precisamos nos limpar... – Jensen disse, ainda mais malicioso do que antes. – Quer tomar um banho comigo?

Eu nada respondi. Apenas continuei a beijá-lo.

- Eu vou encarar isso como um sim. – Jensen disse, rindo entre os beijos.

Nos dirigimos ao banheiro, sem interromper o beijo. Jensen entrou primeiro e ligou o chuveiro. Eu, parado na porta, apenas observava a cena mais sexy do mundo: Jensen ligava o chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer por cada parte do seu corpo definido, de seus cabelos loiros até seus pés. Foi quando ele se virou, com a cara mais safada do mundo, e me chamou.

- Vem, Mi. O papai tá te esperando.

Corri até o chuveiro e o ataquei, beijando seus lábios, pescoço e mamilos. Fui me abaixando, chupando seus mamilos e beijando seu abdômen, até estar agachado à sua frente.

Comecei a chupar seu membro, enquanto o sentia endurecer e esquentar em minha boca. Movia minha cabeça para frente e para trás, sendo estimulado pelos gemidos desesperados de Jensen, que ficavam cada vez mais altos.

Continuei a chupar até que ele segurou minha cabeça e começou a foder minha boca. Seu pênis atingia minha garganta a cada estocada, às vezes me engasgando, mas eu não o interrompi.

Mais cinco minutos e ele gozou em minha boca, mas eu não parei de chupar. Engoli tudo o que consegui, e continuei chupando seu pênis, que agora estava todo melado.

- Gostoso, Jen. Assim como você. – ri da minha própria fala, de tão tosca que foi.

Ele riu junto. Tinha uma risada gostosa, a risada mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido. Jensen me puxou para cima, enquanto me beijava, e me pressionou contra a parede do box, segurando minhas pernas e me carregando, fazendo-as entrelaçar sua cintura.

- Assim você me enlouquece, anjinho. – Jensen sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

- Essa é a intenção. – respondi, mordendo meus lábios.

Ele sorriu e retomou o beijo, dessa vez mais agressivo, mordendo meus lábios levemente. Depois, desceu para o meu pescoço, chupando e mordendo-o.

- Ahhh... aahh, Jen... – gemer e chamar seu nome eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia fazer. Ele fazia o mesmo, gemia e chamava meu nome, mas sua voz rouca e grossa deixavam seus gemidos ainda mais sensuais.

- Tá pronto, Mi? Pra ser fodido de novo? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso safado.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e tornei a beijá-lo. E mais que depressa, mas com muito cuidado, ele me penetrou... não. Me fodeu mais uma vez.

Há muito seu lado calmo e carinhoso havia desaparecido, deixando um Jensen louco de tesão e luxúria.

Suas estocadas eram agressivas, e nossos gemidos viraram gritos desesperados de prazer. Tenho certeza de que pelo menos metade da rua nos ouviu. Mas eu não me importei. Muito pelo contrário, fiz questão de gritar mais alto.

Quando pensei que não poderia ficar melhor, Jensen agarrou meu membro e começou a me masturbar, no rítmo de suas estocadas. Acho que ele nunca mexeu as mãos tão rápido quanto naquele momento.

Nossos orgasmos chegaram simultaneamente. Gozei em seu abdômen, enquanto ele gozou dentro de mim. Ele gozou tanto que, quando nos separamos, vi um pouco de sêmen escorrer por suas pernas.

Ainda passamos um tempo namorando embaixo do chuveiro, nos beijando e trocando carícias, como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

Saímos do banheiro e nos dirigimos ao meu quarto. Ele tinha uma cama de casal abaixo da janela, esta de frente para a porta. À direita, havia uma cômoda, com uma televisão encima, e ao lado desta, um guarda-roupas. O quarto não era nem muito grande, e nem muito pequeno. Eu me dirigi ao guarda-roupas.

- O que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou.

- O que você acha? Estou escolhendo roupas! – respondi enquanto ria.

Ele andou em minha direção e me abraçou por trás.

- E o que te faz pensar que vai precisar delas agora? – sussurou em meu ouvido.

Estremeci ao sentir seu hálito quente entrar em contato com a minha pele, gelada por causa do banho.

- Não se vista ainda, vamos brincar mais um pouco. – ele pediu manhoso.

Me virei para beijá-lo.

- Vamos brincar então. Espere aqui, vou buscar uma coisa. – disse, indo até a cozinha.

Abri o armário, peguei duas barras de chocolate e as derreti no micro-ondas. Me certifiquei de que não estava muito quente, e voltei ao quarto, com uma vasilha de chocolate derretido em minhas mãos.

Entrei no quarto e me deparei com Jensen assistindo TV, de costas para a porta. Resolvi provocá-lo, e me lambuzei de chocolate antes de chamá-lo.

- Jen? – o chamei da forma mais sensual que consegui.

Ele se virou e me viu a sua frente, todo melado de chocolate.

- Então é isso que você foi fazer? Que safado que você é, Misha! – ele disse, cheio de malícia, enquanto me agarrava pela cintura e me beijava.

- E quem disse que eu não era? – respondi ainda mais malicioso.

- Você me mata de tesão assim, anjo. – ele disse, apertando minha bunda. – Ainda mais com essa bunda gostosa que você tem. – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ah, Jen... não fala assim, eu fico com vergonha! – eu devia estar mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Você fica tão lindo envergonhado... – ele disse, tornando a me beijar.

O beijo foi se intensificando enquanto nossas línguas encostavam uma na outra.

- Vamos deixar esse beijo mais gostoso... – ele disse enquanto colocava um pouco de chocolate em sua boca, voltando a me beijar.

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. O gosto doce do chocolate se misturou ao gosto do próprio Jensen, e junto com a saliva, o chocolate era trocado entre nossas bocas. Jensen se descolou da minha boca e começou a chupar e lamber meu pescoço, deixando mais rastros de chocolate.

Em um movimento rápido, mas carinhoso, Jensen me jogou encima da cama, lambendo todo o chocolate que eu havia espalhado sobre meu corpo.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, e só conseguia gemer, ao sentir a língua quente de Jensen em minha pele, lambendo meus mamilos e meu abdômen. Ele pegou a vasilha e espalhou mais chocolate pelo meu corpo, terminando de lambê-lo.

Ele derramou mais chocolate sobre o meu membro e começou a chupá-lo ferozmente, olhando para mim enquanto o fazia. Quando percebeu que eu estava prestes a gozar, ele parou, o que me fez gemer em frustração.

Ele me virou, me colocando de quatro sobre a cama, e derramou chocolate em minha bunda, lambendo-o todo em seguida. Ele separou minhas nádegas e beijou minha entrada, lambendo, chupando, e até me penetrando com a língua. Foi uma mistura de sensações inexplicável.

Eu gemia cada vez mais alto, e cheguei a gritar quando ele introduziu seu membro, melado de chocolate, me fodendo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Ele me penetrou de uma vez só, e dessa vez a dor não existia.

- Ahhh... aahh... aaah... m-mais f-forte, Jen! Ahhh... P-Por f-favor! – implorei, ainda gemendo.

- Ahhh... aahh... v-vai s-se... aahh... m-machucar assim, a-anjo! – ele respondeu, também gemendo.

- Não ligo. Ahhh... aahh... só m-me fode de uma v-vez, caralh... AHHH! – não consegui terminar a frase, porque ele fez o que pedi.

Não eram mais gemidos que saiam de nossas bocas. Eram nossos nomes, gritados. Jensen pegou a vasilha e derramou chocolate nas minhas costas, e sem parar seus movimentos, se debruçou sobre o meu corpo, lambendo todo aquele chocolate, e subindo para o meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando, às vezes mordendo minha orelha. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos, melados de suor e chocolate.

Levei minha outra mão ao meu próprio membro e comecei a me masturbar. Jensen agarrou minha cintura e continuou se movendo. Me excitei mais ainda ao sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço e seus grossos gemidos em meu ouvido.

O orgasmo atingiu nossos corpos após um tempo, me fazendo gozar nos lençóis, e fazendo Jensen gozar em meu interior. Caímos deitados lado a lado na cama, ofegantes.

- Essa... foi a melhor... noite... da minha... vida... – eu disse, tentando normalizar a respiração.

- Nem me fale... mas agora... chega! Só... amanhã... – ele respondeu, e nós dois rimos.

Tomamos outro banho, para limpar o chocolate, trocamos os lençóis, limpamos a sala, e nos deitamos, sem roupa mesmo, apenas cobertos por um fino lençol. Jensen me puxou para deitar em seu peito, e assim ficamos, dormindo, até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Acordei no outro dia e olhei para o lado, onde vi Jensen ainda dormindo. Fiquei observando-o, vendo como seu peito se movia quando respirava, ou como seu corpo era perfeito. E como era perfeito. Ele se remexeu na cama e se virou para mim, abrindo seus olhos em seguida.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – ele disse, sonolento.

- Bom dia, meu dorminhoco. – respondi, beijando seus lábios logo após.

- Jen, ontem à noite... foi maravilhoso! – comentei entusiasmado.

- Foi mesmo. Foi tudo tão perfeito... que eu cheguei a pensar que fosse apenas um sonho. – respondeu, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas nos olhando, como adolescentes apaixonados.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo. – ele disse, passando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Jen. – respondi sorrindo.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e fomos tomar café, vestindo apenas boxers, e passamos o resto do dia brincando, namorando, e trocando carícias. Mas aquilo era mais que um simples namorico. Era amor. E amor verdadeiro... é para sempre.


End file.
